Abrigo Rojo
by SakuraK Li
Summary: POV de Alphonse tras su regreso de la puerta situado al final del primer anime, dos mundos conectados por un sueño el amor de hermanos no conoce de espacio-tiempo -ONESHOT-


- ¡DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR! –oigo lejana una voz suplicante, quiero abrir mis ojos; los parpados me pesan tanto, parece que no los he abierto en mucho tiempo, mis mejillas sienten la humedad, la voz femenina insiste, no llego a reconocerla; siento una sacudida ligera, lentamente abro mis ojos, la luz me lastima obligándome a cerrarlos momentáneamente, tras un par de segundos vuelvo a abrirlos y tardo en enfocar a una morena castaña con flequillo rosa.

- ¡QUE ALEGRÍA! –dice entusiasmada mientras me abraza estrechamente logro escuchar su corazón acelerado, es linda, no puedo evitar sonrojarme al sentir su calidez –Temí lo peor al encontrarte inmóvil necesito que me digas ¿donde esta Ed? –pregunta apremiante.

- Nii-san, Ed…Edward ¿conoce a mi hermano? –pregunto extrañado y confundido.

- ¿Nii-ssan? –interroga casi inaudiblemente la joven, sus ojos enrojecidos se anegan en lagrimas – Al…eres Alphonse –afirma.

- Err…si, disculpe ¿Quién es usted, señorita? –pregunto, mientras sigue sosteniendo la mayor parte de mi cuerpo en sus piernas flexionadas recargadas sobre el piso, cubiertas por un largo y elegante vestido.

- ¿Acaso? no lo recuerdas, soy Roze, nos conocimos hace un tiempo, en Lior –su rostro no oculta el desconcierto al saber que no miento al decir que no la conozco.

- Yo…lo siento, nunca he estado en esa ciudad, mi nii-san y yo…–me interrumpo, una serie de imágenes vienen repentinamente a mi cabeza –esta…no, esta no es, no es la parte trasera de mi casa, Ed estaba a mi lado; me sonrió y…ellos; ellos, me llevaron, miles de manos me llevaron, me llevaron, mama, ¡nii-san, nii-SAN, NII-SAN! –grito desesperadamente convulsionando mi cuerpo presa del terror que siento, Roze-san acompañada de una ligera sonrisa, me lo impide.

- No deberías hacerlo –me dice tiernamente, atrayendo mi atención hacia mi cuerpo, estoy cubierto por solo un abrigo rojo, en el centro de lo que creo es la espalda de esté; hay un símbolo familiar –tranquilízate por favor, Al, siempre has sido muy equilibrado, haz un esfuerzo, por favor –me suplica con voz quebrada.

- PERO ES QUE ELLOS YO, ¿DÓNDE ESTOY? –pregunto al borde de la histeria aun intentando liberarme de sus brazos; el lugar parece un gran teatro abandonado y debajo mío alcanzo a reconocer parte de un gran circulo de alquimia.

- Yo, solo…–Roze-san hace una pausa examinando mi rostro, suspira pesadamente, creo que desea encontrar el valor de continuar hablando –te pareces a Edward –me dice acariciándome el cabello, una fugaz sonrisa aparece en sus labios –lo que recuerdas Al, ambos decidieron trasmutar a su madre muerta, eso fue hace poco mas de cuatro años, la transmutación fue un total fracaso, como resultado de ello, Edward perdió su pierna izquierda y tú perdiste tu cuerpo, Edward fijo tu alma a una armadura a cambio de su brazo derecho.

- Pero la teoría de mi nii-san era perfecta, él no pudo equivocarse –murmuró sin darme cuenta.

- "No puedes revivir a los muertos y si te acercas al sol las alas de cera se derriten", eso fue lo que dijo Edward cuando lo conocí, vamos Al, vístete ten la camisa…–la observa brevemente –vístete es un largo camino hasta Rizembool.

- ¿Por qué debemos ir allá? Quiero saber donde estame hermano –demando, soy un niño pero no puede obligarme a no exigir el paradero de mi hermano.

- Al, solo puedo decirte lo poco que se, y me temo que no es una explicación corta, debemos irnos de aquí –me habla en un tono firme pero cordial, trasmuto la camisa en un pantalón para cubrirme y encima me pongo el abrigo rojo, es muy cálido, me queda un poco grande, muy poco.

Roze-san me condujo hasta una posada vieja en la orilla de la ciudad, fue un viaje complicado tuvimos que venir andando junto al chico llamado Wrath, por suerte sus heridas no requirieron ir con un medico dandonos un poco de tiempo para que a abuela Pinako lo atienda; la ciudad esta rodeada de militares se rumora que ha sido un golpe de estado, no puedo acudir a los soldados aunque pueda comprobar que soy hermano de un alquimista estatal no estoy seguro de su proceder, Roze-san, su hijo y Wrath, comparten un cuarto, ella me ordeno descansar a pesar de ofrecerme a cuidar de ellos, doy vuelta a la perilla de la habitación que hasta ayer compartí con Edward, no logro recordar nada por mas que me esfuerzo, no puedo; mi hermano fue llamado perro de los militares para devolverme mi cuerpo, es un insulto que no pueda recordar nada. A Izumi-sensei no debió haberle echo gracia que se enlistara, recuerdo la vez que le pregunte que si era una alquimista estatal, siento calofríos al recordar su reacción, "alquimista entrégate al pueblo" era el lema de mi maestra; pero los alquimistas nacionales son llamados armas humanas, a pesar de ello tienen muchos privilegios, me gustaría ver el reloj de plata que dicen amplifica las trasmutaciones, ¿dónde lo guardas hermano? ¿Acaso, lo perdiste? o tal vez, es imposible, no pudiste romper algo tan valioso, en la ciudad subterránea no estaba, tampoco en tu abrigo, en esta valija solo hay dos cambios de ropa, ropa de dormir, mejor dicho un par de pantaloncillos cortos, dinero, ¡vaya, es mucho dinero!, un manifiesto titulado _"¿Leche Un Mal Necesario? Una persona puede crecer saludable sin probar leche en su vida, los elementos esenciales presentes en ese desagradable liquido emanado por una vaca son fácilmente encontrados en alimentos de mejor calidad y sabor…" _¿prohibición de la venta de leche? ¿A eso se dedica un alquimista nacional? En que estarías pensado nii-san, dudo que los militares consideren importante este reporte pero esta escrito en un cuaderno oficial. Roze-san, me contó que mi hermano aprobó como el alquimista estatal mas joven hasta la fecha, no me extraña, tiene mucho talento; pero el precio de romper el tabú de la transmutación humana fue enorme, mi cuerpo, la piedra filosofal, el sacrificio de mi hermano seguido al mío –dejo a un lado la valija de mi nii-san, me saco el abrigo rojo, visto los pantaloncillos cortos y me recuesto sobre la cama –. Es la primera vez en mi vida que dormiré solo, esta habitación parece inmensa, silenciosa, la cama puesta al lado de la mía luce tan sola, no puedo evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lagrimas, Edward, nii-san, no quiero estar solo, nunca me has dejado solo, porque entonces ahora, yo…estoy completamente solo, en una ciudad extraña con gente que dice conocerme y yo no puedo recordar, mi corazón duele, quiero estar contigo, donde quiera que estés y con mamá, no estas aquí para ser mi cómplice, para corregirte, para cuidarnos, nadie puede entender mi dolor, me estoy quedando solo, me relegan a un mundo de soledad ¿porque todo el que amo se va y me deja solo?; papa, mama, nii-san, ¿acaso a nadie le importa como me siento?; inconscientemente tomo tu abrigo aun tiene tu esencia, me abrazo a el, estoy exhausto, la almohada es inmensamente suave, el dolor y mis lagrimas van dominándome, alguien toca a la puerta, no deseo ver a nadie, ¡QUE SE VAYAN!, no estoy dispuesto a contestar seguro se largan y me dejan en paz, creo que es cierto; Dios me odia, es un castigo para mi pecado, en este mundo no hay nadie que pueda conocerme, con quien compartir esos recuerdos, nadie que sea mi cómplice, mi confidente...

- Llevas tres días encerrado en esta habitación, ¿Cuánto mas piensas seguir? –pregunta un hombre alto abriéndose paso en la habitación, afuera brilla el sol a pesar de eso en el cuarto impera la penumbra, en sus manos trae una charola al parecer con el desayuno, huele muy bien; deja la charola en una mesa que esta junto a la cama, sigo sin verle, me abrazo mas a mi cuerpo tendido sobre mi costado derecho, siento un poco de dolor en mi hombro, sin duda por la posición –a él no le gustaría verte así, lo sabes –afirma el rubio de largo cabello atado en una cola, acerca su mano a mi cabeza, titubea pero logra acariciarme suavemente, siento mi corazón romperse una y otra vez, deseo girarme y decirle que no sabe de lo que habla, que él no lo conoce como yo, odio esto, como puede conocerme, siento mi pecho arder desde dentro, mi garganta se cierra, mi respiración comienza agitarse en busca del aire que me falta, la frente me duele, cierro los ojos intentando evitarlo, por mis mejillas, al fin resbalan algunas lagrimas –hay sentimientos que si los contienes en tu pecho duelen por mas tiempo, tienes derecho a sentirte derrotado, cansado y lamentar tu suerte; como yo lo veo tienes dos opciones quedarte en esa cama el resto de tu vida sintiendo lastima por ti mismo o levantarte con la convicción de que volverás a su lado, si hay un camino de ida, existe uno de regreso –dice mientras sigue acariciándome la cabeza –la soledad se vuelve real cuando el corazón olvida la cercanía, debo regresar al trabajo, te veré en la tarde, ¡Ahh! Lo olvidaba pequeño, puedes comer todo, esta vez nada tiene leche –añade en tono paternal desde el dintel de la puerta.

- ¿A QUIEN LE ESTAS LLAMANDO TAN DIMINUTO, QUE PODRÍAS METERLO A NADAR EN UN TAZÓN DE SOPA? –reclama el joven incorporándose violentamente.

- Vaya, creo que ya tomaste tu decisión –dijo sin pizca de asombro, observando la mirada furiosa de los ojos ambarinos cubiertos por algunos mechones rebeldes de largo cabello rubio idéntico al de él –te veré en la tarde –repitió dándole la espalda al furioso chico agitando su mano izquierda por encima del hombro a modo de despedida.

- Hey, yo…–dudo el joven sentado desde la cama, se aclaro la garganta –gracias…otosan –Hohenheim, se detuvo un momento, sin encontrar la mirada de su hijo mayor continuo su camino, ambos lo comprendieron, con una simple caricia la barrera entre ellos comenzaba a derrumbarse.

La luz del sol cayendo de lleno sobre mi rostro me obliga a despertar, lo primero en visualizar es el abrigo rojo de mi nii-san, es curioso siento que toda la tristeza se ha ido, tengo la certeza que él esta bien, que sigue con vida, me incorporo y dirijo hasta el baño refresco mi cara con el agua, me observo en el espejo el leve dolor en mi brazo derecho, libre de automail ha desaparecido, mi reflejo me devuelve la sonrisa, después de todo la abuela Pinako decía que los sueños nunca deben ser tomados a la ligera.

* * *

_ Es mi primer fic de fma espero que les haya gustado, inspirado tras el final del primer anime_


End file.
